ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahmad-Blank: Heroes of the Omniverse
Ahmad-Blank: Heroes of the Omniverse is a crossover between Ahmad 15 and Blank and the Omnigizer. Plot We open up in Ahmad's Room. He gets up and uncovers the curtain. Ahmad: Ah, it's a saturday morning. He opened his closet. Ahmad: Which one? We see his closet, which is full of Red shirts, and one Blue One. Ahmad removes some clothes. He found a jar of Peanut Butter, a Snickers Bar and a Mirinda Can. Ahmad: Oh yeah. We see Ahmad with Good Clothes(A Red shirt, as always) walking out of the house meeting Oussama. Oussama: AHMAD! Ahmad: What are you doing here? Oussama: No, you. Together: I was going to your place. They hug and get into Ahmad's Place. We see Pip's Ship. We see Pip's Ship from Inside. Blank: Is everything gonna be OK? Pip: (presses buttons) The''' good news is we're landing. The bad news is: we're crash-landing. Bank: Oh god. (transforms) Pip starts praying. The Ship crashes and makes a crater. We see an Explosion. Theme Song! Suddenly, A Metal Ball grows. It grows a door and Pip and Metaloo get out. Pip: Wow. I can't beleive we survived. Metaloo: Uh, I'm plain- Suddenly, A Large Techadon crashed behind them. Metaloo: They found us! The Robot blasts at Metaloo sending him flying. Metaloo hardly held on the ground. Metaloo gets up and forms and Throws Metal Balls at the Robot. The Robot was barely fazed. He Shoots Lasers at Metaloo. Metaloo conjured a large Metal Shield and protected himself. Metaloo coated a boulder with Iron and threw it at the Robot. The Robot was sent flying. He surrounded it with a Metal Forecefield. The Robot blasted the forcefield and came out. Metaloo morphed his right arms into a Blade and slashed the Robot. The Robot was cutten in half. The Robot regenerated. Metaloo was furious. He largened his fists and started repeated Punching The Robot. The Robot was sent flying towards the water. Metaloo stopped far from the shore. Metaloo reverted back. Blank: I just hate water in all my forms. Suddenly, the Techadon ship landed and many Techadon Robots marched towards Blank. Blank held Pip and ran away. Ahmad and Oussama were playing Go-Fish. Oussama: Do you have any twoes? Ahmad: Go Fish Suddenly, the wall exploded Ahmad took back a step in horror. Blank ran in. Blank: (grabs Oussama by the collar) Hide us! Oussama absorbed the ground with his feet and kicks Blank. Blank let him go and fell. Blank: What'd you do that for?! Blank headbutts Oussama. Ahmad transforms EPIC transformation Sequence, he turned on fire and did the transformation pose. Ahmad: HEATBLAST!! Heatblast charged in and blasted Fire Balls. Blank dodged. Blank dodged. Blank also transformed Blank: ElectroCute! ElectroCute jumped dividing into 5 clones. Heatblast sprayed Fire Flames at them. The ElectroCutes divided more and sonic Shot Electric Blasts. Heatblast: So, you think cloning's so useful, Eh? Heatblast transformed. EPIC transformation sequence: Ahmad crouches. Ahmad: Echo Echo! Echo Echo divided soo much and sonic Screamed. ElectroCute countered with Electricity. Each of the two Armies charged. Echo Echo made a Wall of Sound. The ElctroCutes volt charged. Pip: Enough! ElectroCute reverted back. Pip: You look familiar. Wait, I know you! You're that Saati guy. Ahmad: I'm the genius Ahmad Saati. Blank: Well, I wouldn't call you a genius. Ahmad: Moron. (activates Ultimatrix) Blank and Ahmad were getting ready to fight. Oussama: And I'm Oussama Matar. Autographes are for 5 $! Pip: Sorry, never heard of you. Suddenly, Some Techadon Robots exploded another wall. They got in and surrounded the Heroes. Ahmad: Techadons? What are THEY doing here? Techadons charged at them and dogpiled Ahmad. Humungousaur threw them away. Humungousaur: Oh, Am I so mad! Blank transformed Blank: THE WALL! The Wall and Humungousaur fought backing each other. Humungousaur swept some Robots with his Tail. Humungousaur: There's too many of them. The Wall: I'll handle them. The Wall and Humungousaur grew big destroying the roof. The Wall threw Humungousaur at the Robots. Humungousaur smashed many Robots. The Wall and Humungousaur fought backing each other. Humungousaur swept some Robots with his Tail. Humungousaur: There's too many of them. Humungousaur: We need even more power! Humungousaur slammed his Symbol. We hear a giant sound. Humungousaur: ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR! UH shot missiles destroying a bunch of Robots. Robots started to climb and cover the Wall. The Wall reverted back. UH smashed the wall. All the People were sent flying. Ultimate Humungousaur panted and reverted back. Instead of the enormous UH, was a fainted Ahmad. Ahmad, Oussama, Blank and Pip were all tied to Chains. A Techadonian came in. Techadon: I am Insepctor #99! I rule this pitiful planet now! Ahmad: Don't you dare call our backwater planet that! Blank: '''Untie us! You're making us look bad. Even the humans are laughing at us. Oussama: Hey! The Techadonian blasted a Laser beam at Oussama, who quickly absorbed the wall and protected himself. Oussama absorbed his chains and broke out. Techadon: GET HIM! Many Robots chased Oussama. He ran up and climbed the wall. The Robots blasted at him. He absorbed the ceiling and broke a hole in the wall. He got out and made his hands confortable for climbing and left the room. He grabbed his phone and dialed some numbers. The Phone said: "Calling... Zein". Meanwhile, Zein was in the beach. Zein: (hangs down) Zein Al Abidine Shams il Deen speaking. On it. (hangs up) Zein ran up to the water, and got entirely inside it, then Aerophibian Zein flew above the water and to Space. We see his POV: He flies away from Earth to a portal. He flew away from the portal, (of course there were also others flying by). Zein: Hey! Zein accelerated. We see the Room where Ahmad, Blank and Pip are captured in. Pip: Did your friend just betray us? Ahmad: I dunno. The Wall exploded and Zein flew in with his Aerophibian Form. He reverted back. Zein: No need to Fear, Cuz Zein's HERE! Ahmad: Finally! Later, Zein and Oussama were also chained next to Pip, Ahmad and Blank. Ahmad: Way to go hero. Zein: You don't know what I really did? Ahmad: What did you do? Zein: Shh. It's our trump card. Pip: I am sick of this! Techadon: SILENCE FOOLISH GALVAN! Pip: Don't you dare call me that! Pip: Omnigizer: Unlock Chondriterranean DNA! Omnigizer: Chondriterranean DNA and ready to use. Engaging Transformation. Blank's Chains exploded and Blank transformed. Blank: Land SHARK! Blank shoots Rock Projectiles at the Techadonian. Techadonian: (dodges) ROBOTS ATTACK! Land Shark makes a Large Boulder and threw it at some Robots. Land Shark touched the ground and it shoke. Land Shark made a Rock Platform and got on it. Land Shark shot a Rock projectile at Ahmad's right hand chain. It broke and Ahmad's non-Ultimatrix Arm was free. HE used it to slam his Ultimatrix. Ahmad: (transforms) Rath! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', TECHADON! (breaks Chains) I'M GONNA HURT YOU! Rath charged in battle. Land Shark made a large layer of Land and crushed the Techadons with it, The Techadons held it and threw it back at Land Shark. Land Shark made a Rock Wall and defended. Pip: Omnigizer; Teleport. Code 10. Blank and Pip teleported away. Rath: What? LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', BLANK SPEEDITY AND PIP THE GALVAN! NOBODY LEAVES RATH ALONE! Suddenly, a Large Fleet of Plumber Ships teleported in. Rath: Oh. (transforms) WAY BIG! Land Shark: Cool Alien. Way Big: Thanks. Way Big grabbed some Techadon Ships and threw them at the Robots. Many Techadon Ships approached and headed towards Space. Way Big shot Cosmic Rays. Land Shark: This is no use, we can't do this alone! Way Big: Yeah. We need doubled Work. Pip: Or Fusion Work. Omnigizer fuse with nearest Omnimatrix Core. Way Big and Land Shark were thrown towards each other. They fused. Land Big: LAND BIG! Land Big made the ground under the Robots making them trip. He shot a Cosmic Rock at the Ships. He smashed Many Ships in a row. Land Big: Oh yeah! Land Big jumped and leaped in Space. He slammed himself above the Ships. Many Ships exploded through Contact. Land Big tried to grab some Ships but it went into Hyperspace. Land Big: We need something good to stop all that. Landbig slammed his symbol. ClockMan: CLOCKMAN! Pip: iMan and Chronosapien Fusio. Nice. ClockMan shot a Time Laser causing many ships to explode. Clockman merged with a Warship and got into Space. ClockMan shot Time Lasers aging many ships to dust. We see inside of ClockMan's Ship Window, Pip, Zein and Oussama. ClockMan flew away into Space and aimed at the ship. He built a Time Canon and blasted a Time Ray at Techadon. Techadon exploded. ClockMan flew to Earth and landed. ClockMan emerged and reverted into both Blank and Ahmad. Ahmad and Blank high fived. Blank: Oh yeah! Pip, Oussama and Zein came out of the Ship. Pip: I am still wondering.. How will we get out of this planet? Ahmad: Mm... You can take this Techadon Ship's Stuff and repair your Ship. Pip: I'm fine with that. Let's Go Blank. Blank: I'll miss ya guys! Ahmad, Oussama got on Zein and he turned into his Aerophibian Form and flew away while Blank and Pip walked offscreen. Characters *Blank *Ahmad *Pip *Oussama Matar *Zein Villains *Techadon *Inspector #99 Aliens Used by Blank *Metaloo (first appearance) *ElectroCute *The Wall *Land Shark (first appearance) *iMan *LandBig (Land Shark+Way Big) *ClockMan (Clockwork+iMan) Aliens Used by Ahmad *Heatblast *Echo Echo *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *Clockwork *Way Big *LandBig (Land Shark+Way Big) *ClockMan (Clockwork+iMan) Category:Crossovers Category:Blank and the Omnigizer Category:Ahmad15